


Early Morning Pancakes

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Pancakes!!!, aziraphale is cute when he wakes up, crowley can't sleep, crowley cooks breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley is not a morning person, and every creature whether it be angel, demon or even the odd human knows that, so when he wakes up early one morning, unable to get back to sleep, he gets up, and has the craziest idea. To make breakfast for Aziraphale. And the easiest breakfast he could think of was pancakes, so pancakes for breakfast it was.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	Early Morning Pancakes

Now every single creature whether it be angel, demon, or even the odd human knew that the demon Crowley was not by any means a morning person. So only god, or Satan or someone would know why Crowley was awake at 7am, lying there, eyes fixed on Aziraphale who was still sleeping soundly beside him. Crowley laid there until about 8:15, until he couldn’t lie still anymore, and that’s when he decided it was time to get up, to ensure he wouldn’t wake his angel up too. Once he quietly got out of bed, and gently tiptoeing across the floor, avoiding all the spots he knew made creaking noises when you stepped on them, finally making it to the door of the bedroom, scooting out and closing the door.

He headed out to the kitchen, putting the kettle on to make his morning coffee before opening the fridge in search of the milk, when he had the craziest idea. Pancakes. He wanted to make Aziraphale pancakes. He had no idea where the impulse to make breakfast came from, but he was doing it anyway. He finished making his coffee and took a sip before heading off to find all the ingredients he needed for the pancakes.

Once he had all the ingredients ready, sprawled across the bench, he used a very little miracle to get a bowl to appear in front of him and a medium sized frying pan to appear on the stove. Once he had that organised, he proceeded to put eggs, flour, milk, vanilla essence in a bowl and used another small miracle to make the mixing process take less time. By the time the pancake mix was ready, his arms were numb and tired, but he intended to proceed.

Walking over to the stove with the bowl of batter in one hand, he spooned some butter into the pan and adding the mix on top of that. He didn’t have long to wait until little bubbles began to appear on top of the batter, which alerted him that he had to flip the pancakes over.

Ten minutes later, he had a reasonable sized stack consisting of six pancakes on a plate on the bench. Crowley was sure the angel would love them. Quickly making a cup of tea, he walked back towards the bedroom, hoping Aziraphale was still asleep. When he opened the door, he was happy to see Aziraphale sitting up in bed, obviously just woken up, his white hair fluffy as anything, sticking out at all angles which made him look absolutely adorable, enough to make Crowley feel like a puddle of mush.

Aziraphale noticed him standing there, a smile appearing across his lips. “Good morning my dear. What are you doing up? It’s still very early. You’d still be asleep normally.” To he honest, Aziraphale was slightly concerned, and he did have every right to be, Crowley wasn’t usually a morning person, so this was probably a strange occurrence for the angel. “Is everything alright?” Aziraphale continued.

“Yes angel, not to worry. I just woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep so I got up and made you some breakfast.” Crowley responded walking further into the room sitting on the bed in the crevice of space Aziraphale had left beside him, placing the tray upon Aziraphale’s lap.

“Oh that’s sweet of you." He looked down at the tray in his lap, seeing the glorious looking pile of pancakes neatly decorated with berries and syrup. “This look delicious my dear.” Aziraphale said happily.

“Well what are you waiting for?” Crowley chuckled, “Eat them before they get cold.”

Crowley sat there while Aziraphale ate the pancakes and no surprise they were gone rather quickly, and Aziraphale wiped the dripping syrup off his chin before looking at Crowley, “Absolutely scrumptious.” He complimented. 

Crowley not saying a word, just nodded his acknowledgement of Aziraphale’s comment before crawling up the bed and settling himself down beside Aziraphale, his head resting on the angel’s shoulder. He laid there happily, watching as Aziraphale worked on a puzzle in his activity book.

Not long after, Crowley had fallen back asleep, nestled in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck. Now this was more like it, Crowley sleeping the morning away like he normally did, and Aziraphale wouldn’t change it for a minute, he was loving every moment of it.


End file.
